


1,2,3 - 1,2,3

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Rachel is in a really bad mood and Chloe tries to cheer her up,- in a way they both weren't expecting.





	1,2,3 - 1,2,3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theryyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/gifts).

Although Chloe had previously opened her bedroom window for Rachel to come in and looked into that direction, waiting in anticipation, today a frowning teenager with bad posture dragged herself through the door, slamming it shut, harder than necessary, walking over to the bed, stopping right in front of it, eyes fixated on a point somewhere in the distance.

"Oh hey, there you are Rach! How did it go?"  
"Pillow"  
"What?"  
"PILLOW!", demanded Rachel, a little louder than necessary and pointed next to Chloe's head, who handed her one without comment.

Rachel took it and then dropped onto the empty side of the bed, pushing her head into the pillow, screaming.   
"Oof", still pretty high-pitched, even though muffled, Chloe watched her girlfriend carefully, she knew Rachel well enough by now.  
  
"That bad, huh?", she dared to ask, when Rachel was all screamed out and just breathed heavily. "You were gone for fucking ever, the thought occured, that you hella liked it."  
  
Rachel lifted her head up and stared at Chloe, anger in her eyes. "_Liked_ it? LIKE? Chloe, she is seven years older than me! SEVEN! She could be my older sister. Dad has lost his fucking mind. Her name is Tami and she drives a car that looks just like Barbie's."  
  
"Tami? Like short for Tamara?"  
  
"No, Tami. Tami-Lynn to be exact, OR, how she wants me to call her, out of respect you know, 'Mom'".  
"No fucking way!"  
"Yeah fucking way, bitch has the nerve, to inform me, she wants to be another mother. I have two already, how many more Mom's can one person bear? Seriously, as if it wasn't all messy and difficult enough, I'm so fucking mad."  
"Really? I could hardly tell." Chloe tried a smile- and failed. Her stomach started to hurt.

Rose and James going through a nasty divorce, was a tough one on Rachel but- and Chloe felt like a piece of shit for even thinking it, she still hoped deep down, that Rachel liked her Dad's new girlfriend. James had stayed in the mansion, meaning Rachel was still living with her Dad, she was around, there was some talk about getting her own dorm room at Blackwell, but right now, that was just a daydream.  
Rose on the other hand, wanted her daughter with her... but she had moved into her own fancy apartment in Portland three months ago, after the Ambers split, but still lived together in the same house. A living nightmare for their sixteen year old daughter. Portland... not far... but what does that matter, when you're Chloe Price and on a bad day can't even manage to get out of bed or set foot out of your own door? She wanted her close, needed her in Arcadia, or anywhere but be with her. If Rachel doesn't want to live with her Dad anymore, because she doesn't like the new chick... and if she can't live on campus in the future,... Chloe'd be all alone and she hated herself for being a selfish bitch, remembering how she sat on Rachel's bed, a huge suitcase opened between them, tears streaming down the blond girl's face.  
"I always kind of pitied those kids, who had to pack their underwear every other weekend to go see Daddy, sometimes bringing their stuff to school, so everyone could see... and now... now I'm one of them, only that Mom is gone." Chloe didn't even know what to say back then, she just held Rachel all night, the same way, she'd done it before.  
The tears were all dried now though.  


Rachel sighed deeply. "Do you know, what the best part is?" Chloe shook her head slowly. "When Tami-Mom said, she liked the view out of my room. That fucking piece of shit, now I get Mom's old room, I have to move all my stuff around the house."  
Chloe sat there emotionless. She was relieved as fuck, but couldn't show it. "So... you'll stay in the Bay?", she carefully asked.  
  
"Guess I'll have to", replieed Rachel, a bitter tone in her voice. "I called Mom right away after I met Tami, I told my Mom I wanted to come live with her."  
Chloe swallowed hard. Oh no.  
"But then, Mom had some interesting news as well. She wanted to wait telling me, until it was her weekend again but... she is also seeing someone new..."  
"What?!"  
"Her divorce lawyer Chloe! Mom's gone insane! My life is a motherfucking joke. Might as well end it right now."  
"Jesus, you sound just like me on a good day.", Chloe shook her head- again. Life was so fucking strange and mean and fucked up and savage.

Rachel turned onto her back, holding the pillow on her stomach now. "What do I do?"  
  
Chloe looked around the room... then she jumped up, getting Mr. Sharky, but Rachel didn't want him.  
Chloe picked up an almost empty beer bottle, handed it to Rachel but she just took one sip, then put it aside.  
Chloe turned on the hifi. Music always makes things better. Rachel actually sat up, but didn't really move otherwise.

"Come on...", Chloe reached out her hand, but Rachel just sat there, staring at nothing.  
"Take my hand, don't be a douche." Rachel looked Chloe in the eyes. "I'm NOT a douche!"  
Chloe didn't take her hand back, she just kept her eyes on Rachel, demanding, determined.

Veeery slowly, Rachel got up off the bed, took Chloe's hand and let herself sink into a big hug, then the taller girl started to sway, totally non-fitting to the punk music playing, but somehow the girls always found a beat with and in each other.  
"And 1,2,3 and 1,2,3", counted Chloe, moving her feet, affine like a dancer.  
"What the fuck? _You_ can waltz?" Rachel was flabbergasted, clumsy, goofy, giggly Chloe could waltz... like a pro.  
"Is that so hard to believe? My dad taught me, when I was like twelve or so... I used to watch Mom and Dad dance in the living room all the time."  
  
Of course she did. It made sense actually. Rachel tried to block out the music she would normally thrash to and just gave in to Chloe, letting her lead, letting her set the pace.  
Losing control was not necessarily always bad, sometimes, it could be relieving, it could be refreshing, it could be something new, something to almost get used to and when Chloe asked Rachel, if she was ready to fly and then picked her up off her feet and twirled her through the air, until Rachel's hair became a blond tornado and all she could do, was feel every single move and throw her head back and laugh, being one, with her talented girlfriend, Rachel felt free and well and in good hands, for one moment, nothing hurt, nothing mattered, all that counted was keeping up with the back and forth 1,2,3- 1,2,3. 


End file.
